The following information is provided to assist the reader to understand the technology described below and certain environments in which such technology can be used. The terms used herein are not intended to be limited to any particular narrow interpretation unless clearly stated otherwise in this document. References set forth herein may facilitate understanding of the technology or the background thereof. The disclosure of all references cited herein are incorporated by reference.
Shock absorbing devices and system are used in a variety of systems to, for example, protect structures, equipment and/or persons from experiencing excessive force.
In the case of, for example, fall protection devices and system, shock absorbing devices can be used to protect anchorage points or structures, fall protection equipment and/or a user of the fall protection equipment. In the case of a worker on an elevated structure such as a roof, one or more shock absorbers can, for example, be used in connection with one or more posts that can be used individually as an anchorage or collectively in a horizontal lifeline system. Whether used individually or in a horizontal lifeline system, such posts raise a lifeline attached to a user above the roof structure (to, for example, facilitate use thereof), and can lead to relatively high torque or moment forces upon the roof structure in the case of a fall. In a number of systems posts are designed to “tilt” or “tip over” upon experiencing a force above a threshold force or load (for example, associated with a fall), thereby reducing torque and reducing or minimizing damage to the roof or other structure. An energy absorbing system can also be used in connection with such a post to further limit forces upon the roof or other structure as well as to reduce force experienced by the user.